Country of Hellsing
by SakuraiHonda
Summary: I made up a title. So, this is my attempt at a HellsingXHetalia crossover. I hope you enjoy. Arthur is finally informed of the secret war in his own county. Hellsing is ordered to watch over him in case vampires decide to attack him; though, standing around isn't exactly Arthur's cup of tea. Fluff, M to be safe, who knows what else.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and found some Hellsing Hetalia crossovers and I read a few, some just didn't quite cut it for me. But I did enjoy them so don't think I'm mad and hate them and want to send as many flames as possible. No. It just sparked in me a want to write one for myself. And do not get mad if I get information wrong.**

Chapter 1

_Wide, emerald-green orbs stared out over the city. London set ablaze in the depth of night. Zeppelins hovering over the town as monsters jump out and fall like falling stars; these monsters with sharp teeth march through London. Fire and blood. Women, men, children alike were all screaming and running away as monsters shot and tackled, their sharp teeth tearing into flesh._

_His heart ached as he saw this happen to his beloved country; he hated hearing the screams and cries of his people and the sound of the army of undead ripped apart limbs and ate away at them. This was all too much for him to take, this sight. He wanted to cry as the flames continued to burn away at London, as the monsters ate his people, and as his people rise from the ground to eat others. He hasn't felt such pain and sorrow since the American Revolution when his brother gained his independence from him._

_He grasped at his chest, eyes wide and panting as the pain coursed through him from all of this. He looked back at his city, blinking when something in the form of an angel suddenly appeared and a smile twitched onto his face. But as quick as that smile appeared, it disappeared when he heard the claims of man. He shook his head in fear and looked down, his body trembling in place. How could he let things get this far? In his own country? He fell to his hands and knees. A hand clenched into a fist, he started pounding down at the ground like some child as he cried for his people and for all of this to end. But it just didn't seem to end. _

_His vision started to fade to crimson._

_Then black._

_Two glowing red eyes opened in the black darkness._

Arthur woke up panting softly for a moment. He took a look around, sighing softly when he realized he was still in the meeting with the others. None of them seemed to be paying attention to him, instead listening and arguing with Alfred. The Brit had to laugh a bit as he watched them argue with each other, with the exception of Ivan who always seemed to be silent with the playful, yet creepy, smile on his face. It was just another normal and boring day. He leaned back in his chair as one of the maids brought him tea which he thanked her for with a smile; he took it and started to sip as he watched Alfred and the frog, Francis bicker with each other. It was slightly amusing at times. Though it did get annoying when they would decide to start a fist fight, which usually ended in either him or- no, it was mainly him who ended in getting involved with the fight.

The Englishman sighed once again and sipped his tea, his mind going back to the dream he just had. He didn't understand why he even seen this sot of dream, nothing of the sort would happen to London, or at least he thought. Arthur shook his head as to dismiss the thought from his head, looking up to see Alfred staring at him. His bushy eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name like...three times." The other blonde raised an eyebrow. "You alright? You've been spacey this entire meeting."

"Must have not gotten enough sleep." Arthur laughed and waved his hand. "I'm alright."

Alfred stared a bit longer before the normal grin appeared on his face and went back to the meeting. Arthur listened and watched with a bored gaze, looking over at the door when two people walked in. They were dressed in black outfits and sunglasses, the common attire for personal guards and such. Everyone fell silent immediately when one started talking. "Arthur Kirkland?"

Everyone's heads snapped to the Brit at the end of the room as he stood up, looking at the two men. "That would be me."

"From the Queen," The other said as he pulled out an envelope with the Queen's seal.

Arthur grabbed the envelope and looked up at the men, who both walked out. The Brit looked at the envelope, knowing the queen wouldn't contact him if it wasn't important. He noticed the others were watching him silently, waiting for him to open it but Arthur sighed and walked out of the meeting room, heading down the hall. He wasn't aware of a figure walking far behind him. He stared at the envelope before slowly opening it and reading it:

_Arthur,_

_First I wish to apologize for what I'm about to say and for my actions. For years there have been attacks, these are not caused by human murderers. This is a result of vampires. Yes, vampires; these monsters have been in this country for a long period and I'm sorry this has been kept from you my dear nation. I didn't want you to worry about these occurrences which is why I have remained quiet about this matter. Though, I figured that eventually it would be pointless to keep you from the truth of what's secretly happening in this country. It's a secret war and anything can happen. I want you to be careful, don't want anything happen to Great __Britain after all. Luckily, we have the Hellsing Organization to help fight against these monsters. I've asked them to watch over you. I know that you may be able to heal from wounds, I just fear the worst and can't stand the possibility of anything happening to the persona of our country. A member from the-__  
_

Before Arthur could continue reading, he found himself tackled to the ground and pinned by one of the maids. His green eyes widening when she smiled maniacally, her sharp fangs bared at the nation.

"Looks like you know now." She sang and chuckled. "That simply won't do."

"Get off of me!" The Brit yelled and struggled in her grasp.

He was about to kick her off when she was suddenly pulled off by strings, it was as if she was simply a marionette. Arthur looked over to see an aging man with black, greying hair, dressed in a standard butler outfit and monocle over his left eye. He could barely make out the shine of the strings coming from the man's black gloves. The old butler grinned, "Do forgive me for my lateness."

The vampire maid hissed as she was pulled back by the strings to which the butler made a few movements with his hands; she was pulled apart into pieces. Arthur, his eyes wide, stood up and watched as the butler walk up, giving him a small bow. "I'm Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing Organization. I'm sure you were notified of my arrival."

"Yes, I was. Just now." Arthur replied and glanced over at the dismembered vampire who then turned to dust.

Walter smiled and took off his gloves. "If you would follow me."

The butler turned and started to walk, Arthur following behind quietly. His mind was reeling over what had just happened and from what he had read in the letter. He couldn't believe that this sort of secret was kept from him this entire time but he shook his head to remove the thoughts when suddenly Alfred ran into them in the hallway. The blonde saw Arthur, blue eyes full of worry.

"Dude, I heard you yell. What..." His eyes trailed to Walter before seeing the dust on the carpeted floor, he then turned his gaze back to the other. "What happened?"

"I'll explain to you later," Arthur replied and continued to follow Walter out of the building, leaving behind the confused American.

The drive from the meeting to the Hellsing Organization was a bore as he sat in the car, staring out of the window and at the landscape of his country. He glanced over at Walter, wondering how an old man could make such quick work of a vampire and not be bothered or disturbed by it. Walter noticed the other glance over and smirked for a moment before it returned to the smile he normally had and stare at the road as he drove. "Are you wondering about the vampires?"

Arthur blinked and looked over, adjusting his tie a bit. "I suppose so. I can't wrap my mind around this, vampires, in this country."

"The world is full of surprises." Walter's eyes darted over. "Such as you being Great Britain."

"Many have found that surprising," He muttered, remembering most of his previous bosses reactions. "A normal person's first reaction is that they don't believe it...since it sounds weird that Britain has it's own persona."

The butler nodded, "It was quite surprising for Sir Integra to believe herself."

"Sir Integra?" Arthur raised an bushy eyebrow.

"She's the head, the commanding officer of the Hellsing Organization. It was handed down to her when she was just twelve since her father died from an incurable disease." Walter explained and the nation listened with slight shock. "There was some complications, such as her uncle who believed he should have inherited the organization."

"What happened to the uncle?" Arthur asked but followed quickly, "If it isn't a bother of me asking."

"It's fine. Sir Integra, she shot him."

Arthur blinked and sat back in his chair. He was starting to wonder what this woman was like now, but his mind returned to the subject of vampires. He didn't have very much information on what really happened. He had once read Bram Stoker's _Dracula,_ but he wasn't sure if the vampires would be anything like he has ever read.

The Brit looked over, his eyes curious. "Is...there a way vampires make more vampires?"

"Yes, it might sound strange, but another vampire can only be created a human is a virgin and opposite sex of the vampire." Walter explained which made Arthur blink. "If the human is not a virgin, then they turn into ghouls. They are mindless creatures that follow the vampire; if the vampire is killed, all the ghouls it created are killed as well."

Britain nodded and turned his gaze out of the front window, spotting a giant mansion ahead. Eventually they reached the gate to the estate and Arthur took in the surroundings and the guards at the front gate. He noticed the emblem on their outfit. _We are on a mission from God._ He read to himself before leaning back in his chair as they pulled up to the door where he saw a tall, blonde women who seemed to be wearing glasses and smoking a cigar.

Walter exited the car and walked around, opening the passenger door for the nation. Arthur smiled sheepishly before walking up to Integra, looking up at her. She smiled, taking the cigar out of her mouth. "You must be Great Britain."

"I much prefer Arthur," He said, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Very well Mr. Kirkland, welcome to the Hellsing Organization." Integra welcomed before placing the cigar between her firm lips. "I trust Walter filled you in on a few things?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, he did. The Queen's letter also mentioned some things as well. She said you are to watch over me?"

"The Queen doesn't want anything happening to England." She said before turning away, looking at him from over her shoulder. "Come, we can talk over tea."

Tea, that sounded good to the blonde male. He followed her in and looked around, finding it rather dark but he ignored it as he followed Sir Integra to her office where Walter walked in with a tray of tea. He poured them both a cup before taking the tray and lighting another cigar for the women. _How many does she go through a day? Did she even finish the one she had?_Arthur thought silently before blowing on his tea and taking a sip.

"So...I am guessing there are more like you?" Integra asked as she stared at the other.

"Yes, a person of each nation. Russia, China, France, Japan, many. There are even ones of smaller nations." He said nonchalantly; he didn't mention Peter, seeing as how the little boy wasn't really a nation. Then again, he thought it was sort of mean that he didn't include the boy. "Such as Liechtenstein."

Integra nodded, sipping her own tea. "...I'm guessing there is one of Italy?"

Arthur chuckled. "There are actually two. There's a Northern Italy and Southern Italy."

This rather confused Integra, not really understanding why there would be two of the nation when the others seemed to have singles. She didn't think much of it, knowing that the Iscariot branch was in Italy. "And what about...non-nations...or nations that use to be? One's such as Prussia, which is now considered East Germany."

"Prussia?" Arthur had to blink for a moment. It was sort of a wonder why Gilbert hadn't disappeared since his nation was no longer called Prussia. "Well, he's still around. I don't normally get involved with Germany and Prussia; rarely been near them since World War II."

Integra listened before her eyes gazed over at Walter then back to Arthur. "Yes, that war. That was over..."

"50 years ma'am," Walter said, smiling. "I was just around 14 at the time."

"Ah yes," The women smiled over at Arthur. "You see Mr. Kirkland, Walter was included in that war. Even then the vampire threat was huge and he was deployed to take care of it."

Arthur looked over at Walter with surprise before looking back at Integra. "Even then? I don't recall vampires being a part of that war."

"Oh, they were. A division of Nazis conjured up a army of monstrous vampires." The woman said as she finished up her cup of tea.

The nation looked down at his cup in slight shock of the news. How much had been hidden from him? And did Ludwig know about the vampire army that was used during that war? He sighed and sipped his tea but then frowned, no longer interested in tea anymore. Integra noticed this and put out her cigar. "I suppose that's enough information for today, I apologize."

"It's alright." The other smiled.

She smiled back, "Walter, show Mr. Kirkland to his room, please. I'm sure he would like to rest after learning about all of this."

Walter nodded and asked Arthur to follow him, which he did. They walked down the hallway until they reached a room which the nation guessed was the guest bedroom. He supposed it could do for now seeing as how he would be spending plenty of time in this place. Walter left him and Arthur laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling before yawning quietly to himself. He let sleep take over him.

He was oblivious to the red orbs from the black darkness watching him.

Just like from his dream earlier.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to throw Arthur into the middle of things and so I figured, why not before any of this happened? I might change things from the actual storyline of Hellsing so just a fair warning. Hey, if you don't like it, don't tell me rudely, go make one of your own, ok? And for starters, there will be nothing between Arthur and Alucard because I read something like that. I will do some usuk fluff and try out other fluffs. I won't go overboard with this sort of thing and try to stick to some originality. I hope to put the new chapter up as soon as possible and I tried to drag out the chapter since I didn't want ths to be completely short. Wait for the next chapter~ I'm considering some very different things. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :3 and before you begin reading. Wait till you finish reading before you start getting made if you dislike anything, I'm sorry but this is my fanfiction so I can change things if I want. Ok, guess I wasn't clear the fist time. _I took this chapter off because of a flame, well you know what after some thought, it was dumb of me to be affected by this certain flame. well you know what, fanfiction is place where you can change as much as you want. well, there are limits i suppose as how far you can go. well, there are plenty of people who like the idea that will be introduced in this chapter. _**

Chapter 2

Integra stood in her office, staring out one of the windows. She had her cigar placed behind firm lips. The moon's light beamed down on her face and in her office, keeping most of the office shadowed in darkness. Her mind wandered back to Arthur, still surprised that someone who looked not even a day over twenty was their country, Great Britain. Then again, there was a certain vampire that then came to mind. Integra let out a silent chuckle as dark mass formed in the corner of the room.

"Hello Alucard," Integra greeted, remaining still in front of the window.

The dark figure chuckled, his crimson eyes narrowing with sadistic glee. Anyone else would have found it unsettling, but Integra was most certainly use to him at this point. He walked out of the shadows, his crimson hat casting a shadow over his face, save for his grin. "My Master..."

Integra turned to face him, her arms crossed. "I assume you've seen him?"

"Yes...he's small," The vampire chuckled again.

The two went quiet since there wasn't much to say now. Alucard's grin never left his face as he watched Integra and Walter from the corner of the room; he wasn't surprised by the presence of Arthur. The count was never surprised much about anything. He left the office and headed back down to the basement where his coffin lied. It was a giant black coffin. Alucard made his way over to his chair, sitting upon it and taking a cup into his hand; he figured he should go meet the nation soon.

Arthur woke up with a small sigh. It was still night-time but this didn't bother the Brit. He scanned the room with his emerald eyes, as if someone was watching him, however, he found that ridiculous and sat up. Slowly, he left the room. He was cautious as he entered the halls, making sure no one was awake but he figured that there would be some guards around so he made sure to be quiet as he made his way down the hallways.

Eventually he made his way into a hallway, noticing some guards near a mirror. Arthur thought it was strange that the guards were standing near a mirror and that there was a mirror randomly in the hallway. He shook his head as he simply walked by the guards, who eyed him warily and doubtfully. The nation walked into another hallway, this made him feel as if he was walking in circles. Everything almost looked similar in a way. Though, this one seemed darker in a way which made him uneasy. It wasn't just the darkness, but the low chuckle that followed with it.

He squinted his green eyes, though they soon widened at the sight of two crimson ones staring at him. _Those...are the same eyes in the dreams...!_ Arthur took a small step back right as the figure made itself known. Arthur stared at the being with his wide eyes, taking in the form of the red-cloaked man. The blonde didn't know what to do, his gaze tuning to the sharp row of teeth when the man grinned. _Vampire..._

The vampire walked closer, his crimson eyes looking down at the other though his orange-tinted glasses. "Great Britain.."

"You're...you're a vampire..." Arthur said, trying to keep his voice calm. _How...? I thought the Hellsing Organization killed vampires..._ He didn't understand. "How...?"

"It would seem my Master forgot to mention me..." He chuckled.

Arthur frowned. "You're..'Master'...?"

"Yes...Sir Integra," The vampire answered, walking closer to the nation.

The blonde blinked, surprised that the head of a vampire-killing organization kept their own vampire. He stared back at the man, eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

"My Master..calls me Alucard." Alucard found it amusing that the smaller man didn't scream or run away by now. Without another word or before the other could speak, he turned away and started walking back into the darkness. "I'll see you around..."

Years Later: England, 1999

Arthur let out a soft yawn, tired, bored green eyes stared at his ceiling. These past years been nothing but boring to him, staying in the mansion and only going out when he had to go to a meeting with the other allies or even a world meeting. Though, the country did convince Integra into letting him go on a mission with Alucard and her men once about a month after he been with him and he hasn't gone on one since.

_The Brit watched as Integra's men shoot at when he figured was ghouls. He was starting to wonder why he convinced the women to let him go in the first place seeing how he was basically useless to these trained professionals. He cursed to himself before his attention went back to the ghouls, blinking when he watched them suddenly all drop and turn to dust. He figured that Alucard must have finished off the vampire; silently, he walked away from the Hellsing Organization's trucks and into the forest, enjoying the quiet, soft winds of it. _

_"Don't you think you can do something more? Something to help?" Arthur blinked and turned to see a girl dressed in all white. "Hm? Arthur?"_

_He watched the girl grin, a grin only Alucard would make. "Alucard...? What?"_

_"Shape and form don't matter to me..." Alucard chuckled, making his/her way over to the nation. "Answer me, don't you want to do more?"_

_Arthur frowned. "Of course I do..."_

_Another chuckle escaped the other's lips as he pinned the other slightly to a tree. "Then why don't you?"_

_"I simply can't," Arthur answered, narrowing his green eyes at the vampire before him. He didn't much care for the questions being asked to him. "Why are you asking me these things? And why are you a girl in the first place?"_

_"I can help you...become one with the night."_

_The nation's eyes widened at the other's statement. He couldn't become a vampire, he was a nation and surely that wouldn't let him become such a creature. His gaze returned to Alucard, seeing the insane grin and excitement in the other's crimson eyes. Did Alucard want this? Is this why he changed himself into a girl just to give him this offer? He frowned, he did want to help the Hellsing organization but he was going to do it his own way at first._

_He stared for a moment longer before closing his eyes._

Arthur remained in the room since, not wanting to leave. Walter would come in once in a while to check on him and deliver what was now his dinner. The blonde was now starting to question his choice, still unsure how it really happened since Alucard was originally male. He sat up and looked over to the end of his bed, seeing his military outfit folded up; he hadn't worn it in a while. Arthur was now wearing ripped jeans, white shirt with a red scarf, taking on a rather punk appearance.

His green-eyed gaze fell on the blood bag on the nightstand with a small sigh. He drank, but he wasn't into it. Arthur laid back down on the bed, ignoring the preserved blood in the room.

"Drink."

The nation almost flinched, looking over at the corner of the room. "I've done nothing but drink, I don't move from this spot."

"Drink," His Master, he didn't think him much as a Master, walked into the light of the room with a grin. "You're going to need it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, we're leaving soon. Get ready." Alucard said as he exited the room, leaving the other alone once again.

Britain sighed and grabbed the blood bag, throwing on a black coat and leaving the room. Alucard was already gone when he was also starting to leave, this made his eye twitch in annoyance as Walter walked up. "Sorry Mr. Kirkland, we tried to get him to wait."

"It's quite alright..." Arthur mumbled. "That bloody wanker..."

Walter chuckled silently to himself as he watched Arthur take off with the rest of Integra's men. He left to go get in women so they could head out to the village where a vampire was attacking.

Arthur sighed in relief when they neared the village, noticing the sign was covered in blood. He drank from the blood bag and finished when they came to a stop near a tent surrounded with police officers and others; he blinked when he watched Integra walk into the tent with Walter, only slightly surprised that the two came out for this. He shook his head and walked up to the tent, only to get stopped by two men. He sighed and smiled a bit when Walter told the men to let him did.

The sound of gunshots caught Arthur's attention, his head snapping up and to the sound when his attention was drawn back to the man, he figured, was in charge of this. "What? Are you really serious?"

Walter pulled off Integra's coat and stepped away as the man continued to speak. "I'm sorry but could you perhaps repeat yourself one more time...Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, is it?"

Arthur almost chuckled at the man but remained silent as he watched on.

"Very well, I'll start again." She began, "They're ghouls. And the village has become a den of ghouls. A ghoul is what happens to deflowered humans are bitten by a vampire; they're much like zombies under the control of a vampire. And that means there's a vampire somewhere."

"That's ridiculous." He chuckled. "Vampires? Do you expect me to believe that occult nonsense?"

Walter's gaze fell on Arthur as he opened a case of cigar's for Integra. She placed one between her lips."Why else would a cheap bureaucrat like yourself know anything on the matter? How dare you even question my credentials, the Hellsing Organization has been defending the British Empire from such monsters for generations. I will illuminate, the Hellsing Orginization is a special operation agency charged by her Majesty with a duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural or satanic threats to the church."

Arthur smiled, finding this somewhat amusing as he listened to Integra explain. He liked how calm she remained and spoke as Walter lit her cigar. He looked over at the men, smirking when he saw the small trembles.

"In fact, if you still don't believe me," She pointed in Arthur's direction. "Take a look there."

He blinked and watched as the men look at him with shock. He then grinned, showing his fangs to them which made them back away from him, though they turned back to Integra when she continued talking.

"There is a vampire in this village that is controlling the ghouls." She continued. "A monster from the pits of hell."

"They'll just end up as food," Arthur added, shrugging.

"Or they'll suffer a worse fate; when a vampire drinks from a virgin of the opposite sex, a vampire is created." Integra said, which made Arthur grow silent.

He drowned them out as his mind wandered to when Alucard changed into a female from just to turn him. He certainly couldn't change his mind about it now, there was no turning back. He let them talk, not paying any mind to them anymore as things went on.

"...and this is where Hellsing comes in," He heard her say, looking back over. "We will take care of your vampire."

Integra glanced over to Arthur, as if saying 'leave'. He nodded and walked out of the tent as he heard her mention Alucard to the men, not by name of course. He walked through the dozens of policemen as he headed into the woods, he could sense Alucard was near by but the vampire and ghouls even closer. As he neared them, he heard the sound of gunshots being fired and hurried his way over. He frowned when he finally reached them, seeing the vampire holding onto a policewomen.

"I'm going to violate you," Arthur heard him say, his eyes widening when he saw him touch her. "I'm going to drain your blood...slowly-"

"Hey! Get your hands off her you damn monster!" The blonde male shouted as he killed one of the ghouls that attacked him.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and who are you suppose to be?"

Suddenly the air went still and everyone turned to a dark figure walking up to them. Arthur frowned, knowing Alucard took his sweet time getting here. The vampire growled. "Another? Who the hell are you?"

"You're death..."

Arthur sweat-dropped, not expecting his Master to say something of the sort. Though, it made the vampire laugh. "My death? Oh really? My god. This is pathetic. Kill him."

He snapped and all the ghouls started shooting at Alucard, making Arthur's eyes widened as he saw holes appearing on Alucard's body. He grabbed some ghouls and forced them into the ground, trying to make things somewhat easier. He looked over, frowning when he saw Alucard simply standing and take the bullets. Arthur took this as the chance to try to grab the girl but he was stopped by some ghouls in the way, he killed them and gasped when he looked at Alucard to see him on the ground.

The vampire then started to laugh but stopped when everyone started to hear a dark chuckle. Arthur's eyes widened as Alucard's body started to regenerate, his arm growing back from being shot off, his face repairing itself, along with other injuries he faced. Arthur went back to killing ghouls when a bullet flew past his face, shooting a ghoul in the face. This made the blonde stop and watch with his wide eyes as Aluacard made quick work of the ghouls, even the vampire was trembling at it. "No...how can he be killing them? Its those bullets!"

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot gets back up again." Alucard grinned.

Arthur noticed the vampire let go of the girl and ran over to her, kneeling next to her. "Are you ok?"

The girl gasped, backing away for a second with wide eyes. "Y-Yes."

"It's going to be alright," He smiled at her before narrowing his eyes at the other two male vampires.

Suddenly the vampire disappeared and grabbed the girl from him, kicking him away. Arthur frowned and remained still, glancing over at Alucard who had the gun pointed at the enemy.

The vampire grinned. "Don't take another step. The girl's the last survivor, don't you want to save her? Be reasonable, I'm not asking for much." Arthur could see the fear in the vampire's eyes. "Just a bit of help. You could look the other way."

"Are you a virgin? My dear?" Alucard asked, ignoring the vampire.

Arthur gasped. "_Alucard_!"

"What are you doing?"

Alucard asked again, "I'm asking if you're a virgin. Answer me!"

"Yes! I am!"

Arthur's eyes widened when he watched the bullet shoot through the girl and the vampire. He rushed to her when she fell to the ground as Alucard finished off the vampire. The Brit clenched his fists and glared at Alucard. "You didn't have to-"

"Silence," Alucard snapped and Arthur fell silent, eyeing him as the larger vampire walked closer. "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry but you're dying and there's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?"

The nation watched them both, he didn't agree with what Alucard did but looked away when the girl reached out to his Master. He didn't want to watch this. He could hear the small joy in Alucard's voice. "Police girl, tonight is truly...a beautiful night."

Arthur made his way back to the tent where Integra still was. She looked at him with a small smile but he sighed and walked up to her. "I'm headed back to Hellsing."

* * *

Britain walked up to the gate, blinking when he heard shouting. His green eyes widened when he saw the two guards arguing with a certainly familiar blonde. Alfred. He was shouting at the men to let him in. Arthur shook his head, smiling just a bit at Alfred's childish stubbornness; it has been a while since he seen him.

"I know he's here. Let me see him." Alfred demanded.

"Sir, you have to leave."

"It's alright."

The two men looked up as Arthur walked up. Alfred grinned and tackled the other blonde to the ground, shouting happily before Arthur pushed him off and stood up. Alfred's grin didn't leave his face as Arthur dusted himself off. "Dude, it's so cool to see you."

"Look, I'm glad you came to see me but this isn't the right time." This made the American frown. "I'm sorry Alfred. This is just a busy time for me and you're honestly just going to get in the way."

"Dude..." Alfred stepped closer, his blue eyes staring down at Arthur. "All I did was come to see you and you just turn me away."

"Yes, now can you-"

"No. What's wrong with you-"

"Leave!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred's eyes widened when the smaller nation's green eyes turned crimson. The American backed away and put his hands in his pockets, one of his hands clenching around the small box he had with him. It was going to be a present to Arthur. He gazed away and to the ground. "What did they do to you?"

The Brit frowned and closed his eyes, walking past him and to the gate. "Just leave, please."

He walked inside, glancing back to see Alfred watching him walk away. A sad smile came on his face, he didn't meant to sound mean to him but how else was he going to get Alfred to leave? He didn't want to bring the other into this mess. Alfred watched him before turning away, pushing up his glasses on his face, and walking back to his car to go home.

**I didn't know how else to turn Arthur than have Alucard turn into a chick and turn him. I'm sure everyone knows girlycard, or at least I'm assuming everyone knows. But thats how it goes, I'm sorry if you don't like how Im doing this. And I am UsUk fan, so don't get made at me because i had the two of them have a little spat. Alfred did bring a present after all. And I know, Arthur might have been a little OOC, but that'll change in the next chapter.**


End file.
